inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 2
Ein verhängnisvoller Bogenschuss ist die zweite Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inuyasha will das Juwel der vier Seelen für sich haben, und Kaede befürchtet weitere Überfälle. Kaede beauftragt Kagome, das Juwel zu bewachen. Als Kagome versucht, den Weg nach Hause zu finden, wird sie von Banditen überfallen. Sie kann sich selbst befreien. Dann folgt ein Überfall von Totentanzkrähen, dabei wird ein Kind entführt, das Kagome schließlich in Sicherheit bringt. Kagome schießt auf die Krähe, die das Juwel verschluckt. Sie trifft, doch das Juwel zerbirst in tausend Stücke. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha will das Juwel von Kagome haben und daher rennt sie davon. Nur weil sie stolpert, geht Inu Yashas ansonsten tödlicher Angriff ins Leere. Kaede indessen holt eine lila Perlenkette hervor und mittels eines Zauberspruches löst sie die Perlen, sie fliegen zu Inu Yasha und schließen sich als Kette wieder um seinen Hals. Das Juwel ist für ihn zum Greifen nah, doch weil er sich erst über die Kette wundert, schnappt Kagome es sich wieder, der es vorher entfallen war und rennt weg. Da rutscht sie einen Abhang herunter und das Juwel rollt auf eine Brücke, wo sich im Augenblick darauf auch Inu Yasha befindet. Kaede ruft, dass Kagome „den Bannspruch“ sagen soll – einen Spruch, der Inu Yasha bannen kann und den sich Kagome ausdenken kann. Die weiß zuerst nicht, ob sie sich wirklich einen ausdenken kann, da erinnert sie sich, dass Inu Yasha Hundeohren hat und sagt ‚Mach Platz!‘, woraufhin die Kette den Hundehalbdämon zu Boden zieht. Als er dann Kaede beleidigt, weil sie ihm die Kette umgelegt hat, sagt Kagome erneut ‚Mach Platz!‘ und Inu Yasha bricht durch die Brücke in den Fluss. Im Dorf wird Kagome dann von Kaede verarzet; Inu Yasha sitzt nutzlos in der Gegend rum. Er will das Juwel immer noch haben, erkennt aber auch, dass er durch die Kette, die er selber nicht abnehmen kann, wohl vorerst keine Hoffnung haben sollte. Die Bauern bauen indessen das Dorf wieder auf. Kaede erklärt Inu Yasha, dass sie die Schwester Kikyōs ist und dass Kikyō gestorben ist, als Inu Yasha an den Baum gebannt wurde, aber Inu Yasha meint, dass er Kikyō nur lästig gefunden habe. Kagome fragt, wieso Inu Yasha eigentlich noch mächtiger werden will, wo er schon so stark ist und Kaede antwortet, dass das daran liege, dass er nur ein Hanyō ist, worauf Inu Yasha den Holzboden zerschlägt und sich wütend davon macht. Als Kagome durch das Dorf geht, wird sie auf einmal von den Dorfbewohnern geehrt, da diese erfahren haben, dass Kagome die Reinkarnation Kikyōs sein soll. Inu Yasha sitzt auf einem Baum und denkt über Kikyos Tod nach, der ihn wohl doch etwas mehr beschäftigt, als Kagome ihn zum Picknick einlädt. Harmonisch verläuft das Essen jedoch nicht, da, wie Kagome auch ganz richtig vermutet, Inu Yasha nichts von ihr hält. Er verzieht sich wieder auf seinen Baum, wo Kagome ihn mit ‚Mach Platz!‘ wieder herunterholt. Abends beim Einschlafen denkt Kagome daran, dass sich ihre Familie sicher schon Sorgen macht. Auf den Bäumen sitzen indessen Geier, die das Juwel gespürt haben und werden von Inu Yasha verjagt. Am nächsten Morgen sucht und findet Kagome den Brunnen, weil sie wieder zurückwill, doch kurz davor wird sie von vier Banditen entführt. Diese bringen sie zu ihrem Chef, einem gigantischen, blassen Menschen, der sie erschlagen will, doch da er absolut nicht zielsicher ist, erschlägt er anstatt ihrer einen seiner Männer. Die anderen wundern sich und wollen Kagome als Schild benutzen, als diese ihnen energisch klar macht, dass der Anführer der Bande nicht mehr richtig im Kopf ist. Daraufhin akzeptieren die Männer sie als neuen „Chef“ und gemeinsam weichen sie dem Riesen aus. Als Kagome ihnen noch klarmachen will, dass sie nicht der Chef ist, wird sie fast erschlagen, als Inu Yasha durch die Wand bricht und mit seinem Fell der Feuerratte das Schwert abwehrt. Dann erscheint einer der Geier von gestern aus dem Körper des Menschen, den er als Marionette benutzt hat und als Inu Yasha sich den Geier greifen will, fliegt der zur anderen Seite davon. Das Juwel, von Kagome weggeworfen in der Hoffnung, es würde die Aufmerksamkeit des Anführers von ihr lenken, nimmt er mit dem Schnabel auf und fliegt davon. Inu Yasha drückt Kagome einen Bogen und Pfeile in die Hand und springt mit ihr auf dem Rücken dem Vogel hinterher mit der Begründung, das Kikyo eine meisterliche Bogenschützin war und Kagome das auch sein müsste, aber sie verfehlt in zweimal worauf Inu Yasha sie abwirft. Im Dorf greift der Vogel sich einen Jungen, aber Inu Yasha zerschlägt ihn in viele Stücke. Der Junge fällt dabei in den Fluss und da keiner der Dorfbewohner schwimmen kann, entschließt sich Kagome, in den Fluss zu springen und den Jungen zu retten. Der Vogel indessen setzt sich mit der Kraft des Juwels wieder zusammen und die Kralle, die noch an dem Jungen hängt, zieht an ihm. Da nimmt Kagome wieder Pfeil und Bogen zur Hand und bindet die Kralle daran. Der Pfeil trifft tatsächlich, doch da das Juwel den Pfeil anzieht und nicht der Vogel, trifft sie das Juwel und es zerspringt in viele Stücke in alle Himmelsrichtugen. Dort, wo das Juwel sein sollte, ist nichts, als der Kopf des Vogels ankommt und von Inu Yasha als letztes Stück des Geiers vernichtet wird. Heraus kommt ein kleiner, lila Splitter, den Kagome als einen Teil des Juwels der vier Seelen identifiziert: sie hat das Juwel zerstört und es ist in der gesamten Landschaft verteilt. Soundtracks #Dilemma #Title Card Theme #Attack #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Sit Down! #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Fight to Death #Half Demon, Inu Yasha